


Poor Plans and Booze

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [67]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Gabriel is a Little Shit, M/M, Mentions of Rufus, One Shot, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam is Not Amused, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Sabriel and "This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”</p><p>Gabriel tries to rope Sam into doing something insane. As per usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Plans and Booze

“No.”

Gabriel gave a rough whine of protest as he clasped his hands in front of his face in the form of a plea. “Pleeease, Sam?”

“ _No_. I don’t even know why you’re asking me, can’t you just mojo it up if you really wanted it?” Sam huffed in exasperation, though his lips were stretched in a smile toward his boyfriend as he sat down at the kitchen table with the sandwich he had just made.

“I could,” Gabriel agreed with a thoughtful pout and a tilt of his head. “But I don’t wanna.”

Sam frowned. “Why?” he asked, lifting the sandwich and taking a generous bite out of it.

“Because this way is more fun!” Gabriel exclaimed immediately with a grin, before his expression softened down into something a bit more sheepish. “Plus… It’s something the two of us can do together, y’know? We haven’t… Well, we haven’t really hung out in a while what with you going on cases and me taking frequent trips upstairs.”

Sam faltered in his chewing, raising startled eyes to the archangel. Gabriel shrugged, his smile dimming a little.

“Just a little nonsense we could get ourselves into,” Gabriel finished with a tiny shrug.

Sam continued to chew slowly, a small tinge of remorse settling into his chest and simmering. Though he knew that Gabriel didn’t truly mean to guilt him into anything, he couldn’t help but feel awful as a result of the archangel’s words.

Gabriel was right; they were both busy with their own responsibilities, and they were not spending as much time together as they would have liked. Most nights found Sam sleeping alone, laying his exhausted head on the pillow and instantly falling asleep, and he’d usually only see Gabriel in the mornings for a brief period before the archangel had to pop up back in Heaven.

Sam didn’t realize just how much he _missed_ Gabriel until now.

The hunter heaved a long sigh through his nostrils, swallowing the last bit of sandwich still in his mouth. Gabriel just sat there, smiling gently, any indication of his prior question dismissed. Sam huffed out another sharp breath, a grin appearing on his face as he placed the remainder of the sandwich back onto the plate. He leaned forward onto his elbows, eyeing Gabriel with fond sternness.

“You do realize that this is without a doubt this _stupidest_ plan you’ve ever had?” Sam asked.

A look of frozen shock flitted across Gabriel’s expression, the archangel clearly not expecting the topic to be revisited once Sam declined any involvement, and a beautiful beaming smile stretched his face that made Sam’s heart positively _melt_.

“I’m aware,” Gabriel replied happily. “Does that mean you’re in?”

Sam nodded, his smile turning resigned at once upon the pure joy coating Gabriel’s features. “Of course I’m in.”

Gabriel laughed loudly, clapping his hands once in excitement. “Then let’s steal ol’ Rufus’s booze!”


End file.
